En peligro
by roochi03
Summary: Los velocistas están en peligro. Principalmente, Wally. Los peores enemigos de la Liga lo necesitan para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Saben que solos no podran hacerlo, asi que van a utilzar a los amigos y la familia de Wally, para llegar hasta el. Una historia de accion y drama donde Kid Flash se vera acorralado y traicionado, sin la ayuda de sus seres queridos. Pasen, y lean..


**Capitulo 1:**

**Algo extraño esta sucediendo**

Era ya tarde en la noche. Wally dormía tranquilamente. A decir verdad, todos, o casi todos dormían tranquilos en la ciudad. Nadie esperaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en el centro de Keysone City, la ciudad de Flash, y de su compañero, Wally West, alias Kid Flash.

En ese mismo momento, se estaba a punto de poner en marcha un elaborado plan. Habían estado preparándolo por meses, motivados por el odio que sentían hacia Flash, y hacia su joven compañero. Corroboraron que todo estaba listo, y presionaron sin más el botón, que sin saberlo, traería un trágico final a Wally.

Una intensa explosión ocurrió entonces, seguido de los gritos de las personas, las sirenas de las ambulancias, los bomberos, el caos… fue solo entonces que Wally se despertó.

–_¿_Que demonios es todo ese ruido?- Se preguntó. En ese mismo momento, su comunicador comenzó a sonar –Aquí Kid Flash, que ocurre?-

-_Wally, tenemos una emergencia- _A Wally no le gustó el tono con el que Barry dijo esto –_Te necesitamos aquí ahora_, _esto se est… _- Una segunda explosión ocurrió entonces, seguida de mas gritos, y finalmente, la estática del comunicador de Flash.

-_¿_Flash? _¿_Barry? _¿_Que fue eso? Responde, _¿_Que esta ocurriendo allí?.. – Teniendo solo estática como toda respuesta, rápidamente Wally tomo su traje de Kid Flash, y partió hacia el lugar de donde los gritos provenían, y hacia donde las ambulancias se dirigían.

Al llegar a la escena, Wally no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado un desastre tan grande. La mitad del museo de Flash ya no estaba, y en su lugar, solo había escombros y gente que huía. Comenzó a asustarse, cuando no vio señal alguna de su mentor, ni de los Rouges.

Lo que ocurrió luego, lo tomo desprevenido, y sin posibilidad de defenderse. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, lo que lo dejo semi inconsciente. Aturdido por el golpe, y shockeado por lo que estaba viendo, costosamente intento ponerse de pie, pero otro golpe lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Wally pudo verlo, pero no creerlo. Frente a el, quien había proporcionado los golpes, estaba su mejor amigo, Robin. No había dudas de que se trataba de él, pero algo tenia, algo era distinto. Ya no mostraba en su rostro una actitud serena, de amistad, sino que ahora, lo ocultaba una sonrisa macabra, que se jactaba con el rostro de confusión de su amigo. Una patada final en el rostro, y Kid Flash se desvaneció por completo.

* * *

_**Una semana antes…**_

_**Mount Justice- Central de Young Justice**_

Los jóvenes héroes estaban dispersos por Mount Justice. Habían tenido semanas difíciles. Recientemente, el planeta tierra había sufrido tres invasiones, y las tres veces, los héroes (todos, miembros fundadores, experimentados, y aprendices) lucharon constantemente para defender a la tierra. Lo habían conseguido, pero al precio de acabar agotados. Asi que ahora, disfrutaban de momentos de paz, y cada pequeño héroe lo hacia a su manera. Megan cocinaba sus galletas especiales, Superboy jugaba con lobo, Arthur se relajaba leyendo unos libros, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Artemisa y Zatanna entrenaban, y Robin y Kid Flash se disputaban un partido de Air-Hockey.

Mientras tanto, Batman, Flash, Canario Negro, Tornado Rojo y la Mujer Maravilla estaban fente a las computadoras, discutiendo acaloradamente algo que parecía importante. Ninguno de los jóvenes héroes se animaba a preguntar sobre que estaban discutiendo, pero a pesar de que todos aparentaban estar muy concentrados en sus propias actividades, ninguno dejaba de escuchar e intentar averiguar sobre que iba la cosa.- Son muy jóvenes aun, no puedes decirles algo así sin esperar que intenten algo!- Se escuchaba gritar a Flash –Son héroes! Han demostrado que son mas que capaces de enfrentarse a lo mismo que nosotros- Contraatacaba Batman –Merecen saberlo, se han ganado nuestra confianza- Opinaba la Mujer Maravilla –De acuerdo, pero no nieguen que intente advertirles- Se rindió Flash, alzando las manos en señal de liberación.

-Chicos, reúnanse aquí ahora, hay algo que debemos decirles- Anuncio Canario Negro

-_¿_Que habrá pasado ahora, no?- Pregunto Kid Flash a Robin en un susurro, mientras ambos se acercaban a los héroes

-Escuchen atentamente, esto no es algo fácil de contar, pero creemos que lo correcto es decírselo- Linterna Verde, Shayera, Detective Marciano, entre otros héroes fueron atacados y están heridos... –_¿_Que?!- Canario Negro fue interrumpida por las exclamaciones de los jóvenes

-_¿_Que les ocurrió? Pregunto Robin, - _¿_Es muy grave?-

-No mucho, solo algunas heridas- respondió la Mujer Maravilla, -Se recuperaran pronto-

-Sin embargo- la interrumpió Batman, -Lo que importa ahora es por que los atacaron. Verán, últimamente la Liga ha estado investigando los movimientos de determinados villanos. Han estado actuando distinto, ya casi no roban simples joyerías o se muestran en público, sino que actúan coordinadamente, con robos sincronizados, a los más grandes laboratorios del mundo. Las alarmas no se activan, y los héroes no llegan a tiempo. Cuando aparecen, el robo ya ha sido efectuado. Los guardias parecieran no oponer mucha resistencia, y cuando se intenta interrogarlos, entran en un estado de somnolencia y no recuerdan nada.

-Incluso se resisten a mi lazo de la verdad- Intervino la mujer maravilla –Lo cual significa que en verdad no saben lo que hicieron, a pesar de que las cámaras y testigos demuestran lo contrario- Acoto Flash

-Asi que esta es su próxima misión, si es que están dispuestos a aceptarla- Continuo Batman –No negaremos que es peligroso, ya saben como acabo nuestro primer equipo de investigación, pero la Liga debe mostrarse ocupada, así se animaran a cometer el crimen, pero esta vez, ustedes los estarán esperando-

-Y exactamente, _¿Q_ue han estado robando? Inquirió Batgirl

-Eso es lo raro y peligroso del caso- respondió Flash- Primero comenzaron robando maquinas para crear energía, pero aparentemente eso no fue suficiente y luego, unos planos para crear una maquina que extrae energía de los objetos, pero con los ajustes necesarios y el conocimiento de un experto, como un velocista, esa maquina podría ser utilizada para extraer energía de..

-Seres humanos- Concluyo seriamente Wally

-Exacto- Acoto Flash...

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, _¿Q_ue les pareció? Este va a ser mi primer Fic largo, de varios capitulos. En esta versión los miembros originales de Young Justice estan junto a los miembros nuevos, no como mentores, sino como compañeros. En serio me gustaría saber que opinan, asi que dejen Reviews para contarme. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Saludos!**


End file.
